


Golden Seas And Blue Skies

by StrawberryDonutz



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Missing A Leg!Dipper, Pirate!Dipper, Siren!Semi-OC (Gideon's Star Demon) Starla Darling, Siren!Tad, Siren!Will, Siren!William, siren!bill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:16:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryDonutz/pseuds/StrawberryDonutz
Summary: Mason 'Dipper' Pines, a forced pirate navigator and code-breaker, is awoke one fateful morning to the sound of a thump and murmurs coming from the deck of the ship. Once he pushed through the semi-large crowd, he was face to face with a siren. Being told by his 'captain', Gideon Charles Gleeful, that he was now to take care of the siren, what adventures await the crew now? Specifically, the siren, navigator, and captain.(Sorry, I'm not much of a Summary Queen)





	1. Caput Unum

  The sudden thump of something falling up on the deck caused Dipper to startle awake, eyes wide and paranoid as he looked about. "Wh-wha-" The sounds of rushing footsteps caused the small navigator to jump up and slip on some oversized pants that were given to him after his first week on ship. "What in the deep is going on up there?" Dipper shoved on his boots while rushing up the stair, to the deck. Being at the very back, he shyly tugged on Ghost Eye's sleeve to capture his attention. "Sir, what's going on?"

  The other man huffed before pushing through the crowd, Dipper sticking close. "Look." Dipper did as so and almost fainted. "Ever seen a siren before kid?" 

  "N-no sir." Dipper whispered, peeking past Ghost Eyes's arm towards the golden siren. "Wh-what is it doing all the way up here in the surface?"

  Ghost eyes shrugged before pushing the navigator forward towards the captain, Gideon Gleeful. "Oh, Dipper!" The fat man grinned, one foot over the siren's neck. "Ya still into mythicals, righ'? Good, good. Well, guess what? Yer gonna take care of the siren!"

  Dipper's eyes widened, both in fear and in interest. "Th-thank you sir, but wouldn't it be dangerous, with-" looking at the siren, Dipper coughed slightly. "-him being a siren, and singing me to my possible death..."

  "Nonsense! Ghost Eyes, care to bring our guest to Dipper Pines's room? And don't forget the tank." Gideon smiled brightly, although an obvious warning undertone. 

  The tallest of the three nodded and yelled for someone to get the siren as he pushed Dipper towards his small room. "Ghost Eyes, I-I won't die, right? I mean, Gideon can't do that to Mabel, right?" Dipper started gasping for breath. "Oh God, I'm going to die, and Mabel will probably never know, a-and-"

  Ghost Eyes slapped Dipper behind the head, slightly worried over the panicked teenager in front of him. "No, ya dumb*ss, now don't get yourself into another panic attack, okay? Gideon wouldn't like that, and you know it!" 

  Dipper shivered, still remembering the burn on his arm from his first panic attack on ship. "Y-yes sir." Ghost Eyes nodded and pushed the smaller of the two onto the small hammock before helping the other crew members bring in the water filled tank. 

  As soon as the siren was put into the tank, everyone hurried out, closing the door and locking it. Dipper blinked owlishly at the siren before looking at the door with fearful eyes. "Erm, I- umm, hello?" 

  The golden siren grinned, showing off needle sharp fangs, and straightened his back slightly. "Well hello, last I heard you were Dipper Pines, the almighty Pine Tree."

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**


	2. Caput Duo

  Dipper nodded, paranoid eyes looking between the golden siren and the locked door. "Y-yes, sir, that's me." 

  The siren grin widened before noticing the other's panicky demeanor. "Hey, kid, what's going on? You're acting like anything can kill ya." He smirked slightly and ruffled his own curls slightly in pride. "Well, other than me, obviously."

  "I-I'm sorry, but I never caught your name..." Dipper stuttered out nervously, noticing a tattoo of a closed eye on the forehead of the siren. 

  Lifting himself out of the tank and dragging himself towards the small human, the siren smiled brightly and tugged a bit at Dipper's dark curls, brushing them from one side to another. "I'm the magnificent Bill Cipher! The greatest siren known in the seas!" The siren- now known as Bill- then brushed Dipper's hair back to reveal his birthmark. "Oh! What's this! A birthmark?" He grinned and pulled Dipper's face closer to see the mark better. "Mhh, this is usually considered either a gift, or a curse! I wonder which one it is for you!"

  Dipper held his breath, bitting back cries of fear whenever he felt the siren's claws scrape slightly on his skin. "S-sir, I would like it if you k-kindly let go of m-me-! Stop! Bill!" The navigator shut his eyes closed as Bill pulled at his one shoeless foot. 

  "Would you die if you lost your foot?" Bill suddenly asked, Dipper's eyes becoming even wider at that statement. "Don't worry Pine Tree, I won't make ya lose your foot!" He grinned cheekily before prodding Dipper's mouth open and looking at the single rows of semi-flat teeth. "Mhh... stop squirming Pine Tree, I don't wanna cut your mouth open!"

  As he struggled, Dipper started to hyperventilate, gasping out and shuddering at Bill's constant poking and prodding. When the door opened, and the siren was pulled away and dumped into his tank, Dipper couldn't help but let out a grateful, yet tear filled cry out. Curling into himself, Dipper gasped for breath, tears falling down slowly as the man who had entered, Ghost Eyes, rubbed his back comfortingly. "Pines, I'd trade hammocks if I could, but, ya know how it is-"

  Dipper nodded, gently pushing off the hand to cut off Ghost Eyes. The bigger of the two sighed and patted the other's back softly before turning and throwing the siren a warning glare.

  Bill gulped silently before peeking at the smaller human, biting his lip as he noticed Dipper's shivering and gasping. His ear-fins twitched at the sound of two plates being placed on the floor and the door closing and being locked. After a few minutes of pure silence, Bill caved into his hunger and peeked over to look at the plates, licking his lips as he saw the one filled with freshly cut fish and crustaceans. 

  Bill quickly ate -well, more like swallowed- his designated food before looking between the plate meant for Dipper and said man. Noting Dipper's slow breathing, and lack of gasping, Bill decided that Dipper was sleeping and wouldn't have minded if the siren took his food. 

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

_"Dipper!"_

_Said man was looking around wildly, his twin's voice causing him to worry for her. "Mabel? Mabel get out of here!" He yelled, waving his hands around wildly while searching for her. "Please Mabel, get out of here!"_

_The voice of the older twin echoed again before screaming, causing Dipper to run towards the sound. "Dipper! Help me!" A sudden light appeared, and Dipper could finally see Mabel, who was being held by Gideon tightly. The chubby man had a gun faced towards the screaming brunette, before turning towards the male twin and facing the gun towards him. Before Dipper could scream, or even run away, Gideon pulled the trigger._

  "-ine Tree? Hey, Pine Tree, you okay? You're really pale, and your heartbeat is going really fast- oh, yer awake, good! So, I was wondering if you humans would mind if I just sang, just for the heck of it. They wouldn't mind, right? Great! And bring me more food, would ya?"

  Dipper blinked owlishly at Bill, who was currently half way out of his tank, head on the floor and tail propped up by the tank. "B-Bill, you know I'm not in any power to ask for that, right?" The small human then squirmed a bit as his stomach growled, but when he looked at where they usually left his plate of dinner, he saw two empty ones. "Did-did you eat my dinner?"

  Smiling sheepishly, Bill pulled himself back into the slightly cramped tank before looking back at Dipper. "Ye~eah, I figured that you would sleep through the rest of the night, so I ate it! You don't mind, right? You could just ask for more."

  "No, I can't get second servings or extra, so I'll just wait until tomorrow." Dipper sighed, rubbing his stomach slightly to ease the pain. "But, hey, I'll be okay! It's not the first time this has happened!"

  Bill frowned at Dipper, but before he could make a sound, the navigator smiled softly and laid back, turning so his back was facing the siren. It took Bill a bit to realize that Dipper was going to go back to sleep, and when he did, he huffed slightly like a child and curled up into the tank. "Good night Pine Tree..."

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**


	3. Caput Tribus

  "Dipper! Dipper Pines!" 

  Groaning and stretching awkwardly in the small hammock, Dipper opened his eyes and groaned loudly in response. The door slammed open, causing Bill to awaken and look at the door with wide, slightly annoyed eyes. "M-mornin' Gideon!"

  Said fat man grinned widely, placing two plates down on the floor near the tank before clasping his hands together. "Why, Dipper Pines, you would neva' believe what happened. We had extra food, and I thought that maybe you'd like breakfast! Oh, and Bill needs to stay in top shape, so he's getting his three daily meals too!"

  "W-well, that's nice." Dipper hummed, smiling slightly and pulling himself up to a sitting position. "Oh, did you want me to navigate today? Or am I to watch and care for the siren for now on?"

  Gideon hummed in thought before nodding slightly. "Yer on siren duty, but you will be navigating all day and night during celebration days, and whenever anyone asks for it, okay? Okay. I'll be heading back now. Enjoy yer food!" With a twirl on his foot, Gideon left the small cabin and locked the door. 

  After a few minutes of awkward silence, Dipper finally got up and awkwardly made his way to the plates. He grabbed his designated plate of food and walked back to sit down and eat. 

  Bill couldn't help but look at Dipper walking. He noticed how Dipper had a slight, almost unnoticeable, limp to his walk, and his left leg didn't seem to bend fully in the foot area. Once Dipper plopped down onto the hammock and started to pick at his food, Bill looked up with golden eyes and cocked his head to the side with a curious look. "Hey Pine Tree, what’s with your limp? What happened to ya?"

  Looking up from his plate, Dipper frowned slightly and shook his head. “N-nothing. Th-there’s nothing wrong with me, if that's what you're implying." With that, he stuffed some more food into his mouth. 

  "That's not what I meant..." Bill started off, but decided to bother Dipper about his leg later, in the future. When they finished, Dipper had knocked on the door, and when it opened, he passed the plates to the crew member, who in return mumbled something back. 

  Once the door was closed (and locked again), Dipper grabbed some books and a small journal with a pine tree on it, he looked up at the siren with an anxious look, making sure to keep his distance but not being able to hold back his curiosity. “We-well, since we have nothing else to do, would you mind telling me about sirens. How-how do you reproduce? Are there different kinds of sirens? What's your main diet? What are the usual tail colors? Do you possess any kind of powers? Stuff like that…”

 Bill grinned at this, moving so he was resting his head on the side of the tank Dipper was facing, said brunet moving away slightly but the blond ignored that, fins twitching in joy at the thought of being able to talk about himself -albeit about other sirens, but it's still something. "Oh, well, our reproducing ways is much like those of fish. Males can change to females, and sometimes do the seahorse and still be male but hold the eggs- it mostly depends on what we prefer and what gender the partners are! 

  "Kinds of sirens? No, maybe just different tolerances and tail colors, but that's mostly genetics and adaptation." Bill hummed slightly, thinking a bit while trying to remember the other questions. "We eat fish, crustaceans, and humans. It depends on where the siren is from and their personal likes and dislikes. I eat anything, so don't worry about me being all picky and trying to eat ya. 

  "Most sirens have natural colored tails, but there are few, unnaturally colored ones. It's all pretty diverse. And powers? Well, other than manipulation and being, for the most part, omniscient? No, not really. Sometimes we can manipulate others’ dreams or thoughts. Some of us are oracles, those are rare, along with the dream weavers, which are what we call dream manipulators."

  Dipper nodded and wrote, looking at Bill with child-like wonder and information-hungry eyes, although there still seemed to be caution in his eyes. “Th-that’s very interesting. And what are dream weavers and oracles like? If-if you know, that is..."

  Nodding, Bill raised his head slightly with a bright grin almost splitting his face. "Well I, my dear Pine Tree, am a dream weaver, as is my cousin! We pretty much just influence dreams, and can make other go to sleep or do things in while they sleep. My cousin's mate and my twin brother are oracles, and what they do is pretty self-explainable. My twin still hasn't learned how to control it at all yet. At least, I think that. He is good at hiding things for others' good." He hummed and nodded. "William, that crybaby."

  Dipper looked at Bill and felt a bit guilty at his nostalgic look. "You must miss him. I know I miss Mabel."

  "I miss that little pushover. But, you can still see your, erm, sister...?"

  "Twin sister." 

  Bill nodded. "Twin sister. You can still see her whenever we near your home place."

  Dipper snorted at that. "We are probably only a week worth of sailing near my home, but I know I won't be able to see her unless she comes aboard." A shiver shook his body at that thought. "And I'll be d*mned before she comes on this ship. Gideon has a small... well, an unhealthy obsession with her, and I'd rather just leave her letters and be given her gifts than seeing her in this vessel, even if it was only for a minute."

  "What is wrong with that star pig?" Bill thought out loud, remembering Gideon's pig-like nose and star based accessories. "Well, to switch the subject around, tell me about yourself Pine Tree, not yer twin though. I'll probably never meet her, so why get to know about a mystery girl when I could know about the handsome gent before me?"

  Although blushing lightly, Dipper smiled and leaned forward ever so slightly on his elbows, showing the siren that the brunet was starting to get accustomed to him. "Well, I was born on August thirty-first. I'm currently nineteen years of age, and... hmm... my passion is in mythos and discovery, along with mysteries, deciphering, anything around those lines."

  "You like ciphers?!" Bill asked, eyes wide with glee. "I create ciphers, I mean, I  _am_  Bill Cipher." 

  Dipper's eyes seemed to shine with interest at that. "Maybe you could teach me some! We could even have codes between ourselves... yes, that would be really fun to do. What do you think?"

  The siren smirked, thinking of the secrets they could share without anyone else knowing. "I think that's a brilliant idea Pine Tree."

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**


	4. Update: Information For Future Chapters: Don't Worry, It's Not Bad News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _  
> **Hey there puffballs! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I'm pretty crappy at that, but! This is an important update!**  
>  _
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> **Although, feel free to yell at me in the comments for this late (and not real) update!**  
>  _
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> **However! This is still an important update (as I stated before): it's a riddle!**  
>  _
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> **All you have to do is solve it, since the answer will be the key for any future codes I will use (hint hint)**  
>  _
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> **Have fun solving! (And I made sure it's not impossible, although if you have any questions, I'll give ya hints... maybe)**  
>  _

_Hint of three,_  
_My favorite type, you see._  
_A constellation that I adore,_  
_Twinkling like a diamond ore._  
_An instrument of strings,_  
_Once played by angels for kings._  
_A name, that came from Greek print,_  
_Is what I bring as your hint,_  
_For this game of think._


	5. Caput Stulti

Ldkec qgeybznr y yaybwuw mw wpcbs zl solpu tsc jhtn, Siwj tofjun'e fvla zlt ymke xyey efznrq. Woc mee, sc eoegteo ffw Rguezl tawjvd qmi Dtngec'q grpqvnnc dayw kixcj, ayb khp ziuyck wzscdy'r ieesin em yid arbtl fn efzs xmintlx -szkvttkvs mplidcu, oefvr egded dcudfvd ccu, ayb r fpu kixcj wtry szkv szpk oq nzgxcet zl yid cped yed xmlts. Yeoefvr efznr fv nzrvd hyj hzu khp arpeyzn ecedpb ko mc r btr yaybjy hgkh efv nltzglrfr -hfzcs rye dgiey bzswgbeo fvaggcy. Qgeawjp, Btjc kpnk a eprcv mw tsc jcscuuwc rrzsed efv ssgg -mzqklj pvljgeg zl yid ivey qvndc ff scrrtlx ayb nhlr Uianvr emcd sgd. Wtry tsyk, hp zvgll khtlbiye. 

Gllleiye fn smn tz cjclnv, Btjc nzrvd efrt sgj vzgte -td viefvr lr r sactiqw gieay oc tflfkv- czscd ldwenr vvpppoyc fn mmrro uztsmlt qylle. Fv tzmb aotrneyxe zd khlr rno fv systk zsk ae lzgsr, bepnznr cmecwfnp yjlpcg fzp yofpj ae y kixc, rno cztsci pwyenpb, fr nyclpb fue. 

Pvaow nief r ssyip ymke, Mgcl nyclpb woc fzs euzn, vlfwtlx hp urs njfsp ywtpp jpzrkiye khp drmtjzac zcup fric. Qrio zcuyck pzngeo sg fcmd tsc nagcj bpdfrp aiahjznr yed ascltlx htkjewd fnem khp bvcv mw tsc jhtn. Khp wfuyevr euzn hyj pfjceo getz y kirfk hfe, uaci slfc kelpj wprkiye yid efloce lzabs. "Mgcl, T kzsdcu yzs j-sz klcs! Uv wppv awj jo hmirtcu tsyk szkvtsgeg sygpplvd, m-zlt jml'rp mbaj! Pzgsr? Fh, Lvflzrcs, rmfd, jml acc! Cee'q xee wfu zsk oq fvrp-"

"G'u lztv tz, jztejv bcmkhpp-"

"C-ltrklp? G'd owbvr efrn jml!" Wtjcilk trtcu ofr, gofrznr yk htq kwtl'j lzsu llsxh. 

"Qsenj, gk's l hfkp Uzlw." Fv rfdwlpb khp mcdpp'j hlgi tpyjiyecy mcwocc guwjznr fzs lpd lteytww rno aiahjznr mwf. "Msk! Tscie'd y ielqfn T frvpl'k edarppb pee. G'me qmlno qfmpmee T jzkp, yed hff's ljjo eprpacu hppv! Yzs'u ltiv htk, ye'd y soerfm ewge wgbe jml." Ltyd wcgekwcu htq eodc rt efrt, msk fzjcohcu ad Zzlw aiahjvd omnn efv seyzrd yed em khp arbtl lnoci tsc ueni. "Yid lrmp'q Uianvr -hccl, lakuljcy tr'j Mlqfn, msk hp bfedl'k ltiv tz zv cljceo ryae- yed sc'j tzm dunf, ieljcy."

Znvntlx tsc uozp, khpw gelivd lr khp qcepnznr ziuyck, szdk bccrtsgeg qjfwtlx tspfurffue rye cmfm. Mgcl dkzlpb joqrcy lq ye wmfkpb fn, hyettlx tz nllw rye jmlnr krn tlko sgj ackj ayb yowb yix dfr prvrygky. "Sc ieljcy tq r steyt, mpftsci." Ltyd sambe fn joqrcy, ayce mjle pwvs yyirzuvd tlko djztd yj hp jvt sgj tsmlgsrj rfl. "Pof ieoh, Rrd llu Seyill dfuyb r fpu flo qgewjj ayb goegfnd ryae jvt jml csyegp qyaac rno qgengvs. Zlv's acimllvne yed efv oefvr zlv id rvmamiacw-zn efv splje efrt jml czscd nfrnrc jhlnv aryzn wykec me iq wfu hgjhpb ko."

"Zf? Zs efrt dm? Z tsgek efrt'o zv wzluecdll em lsp! Ziiye khp rvmamiacw fnp rfmzpioh lzgsr- rcesrlww, zn euf dlwj ttkv. I ycvd em grpnrrp y weh ryiyej!" Btjc sxgikpb, tlzqznr rye omfr mcwocc trluciye sani fn octk. Efv thge stpvnd zzd efvic efoo-zpe'd zvfzpv tscp plpkeo uryd -Jzax rf tsc jel, yed Mgcl em khp arbtl. 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Cidrvn fn, dy qymocgke, mcruegwuw Nznp Riep, G yagc r pwye." Dtngec ecayavd fn rno qeocrvd hfvn sc jah Zzlw afnemitpb rrzsed sgj fpck shgkcs fzs scrd mycayavd zl yid rriw. "Qf, I qmlno y naj rf-" Htq motav lzuvrpb, "-ko pqtaac rno krkp ryid cettpv cccn fzpxee ysofr ls, llu tsgj clsje efvm em eegci spyics dfr fq rfeci wp cjclnv."

Seyedtlx ua qldocelj -yed drrrwgeg Mgcl tlko qjfpageg zsk oq fzs mycayaznr qztfykizl- Uianvr efieh fzmdccf zlko efv stpvn'd jrp hgkh hgue, rjveqsc ejcj. "Rpyclj?!" Zzlw pvpwgvd hgkh l blmm lfd. "Zf dy rmjh, efrt'd eielr! Tofju I mpznr kp seswf?" L lfd. "Zf dy rmjh, efzs tq xrpyk! Tsgj id rye mcjt! Zf, Z czscd vgjs jml!"

Ypjgiye, Uianvr hyj tlivn lzrcv zp Btjc czkgljgeg hyj hp hlse qrio, zlt sc hutablj pvllvvd llu ktqjeo rye dgiey zrcv, ryrpyuiye yid yimd yioflu htk rno kfvtlx sz fv seprdojvd sgd. Btjc pfjceo zrcv qcirfklj yed nflcvjvd. "T'b kavc khtq rs jml awqf flltytlx mp?" Bzpaci rpncipb sy apvsdgeg sgj ltnj oyrf htq, Siwj guwjznr fzm njfspp rno jrytlx oyrf htq sani, kwtpciye yid rriw yioflu a wcx. 'I ome't hyet efzs em vno!'

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Migllzztlx egciyefznr rye ccjt zd khp bry llu nteyt -Mgcl xyeargeg l nioectttme ayb naecipcmfftlx saccl zl rlw mw Dtngec'q jtfdw- tscp awjfwpb khpgi ftlrl oyp oy zfacb ko dllgrjznr yed cccaigeg -llu a qcn oefvr efznrq koz. Ryej uvrp frpaw, rno pvltcmeo; ryej uvrp qf cwmje em wrpcuox. 

Sedpp khp qffe pfcvgeg zd khp urvpq, Siwj jaye khp zfae rf swcvp -hgkh efv eiavpegfn zd Uianvr. Efv czsglp qeuni fue mw tsczr nysiy uzts ycl efvic qkuqd -Uianvr nyirjgeg Mgcl, llu sycrktlx a qcn ktqjed yed dsth. Zlte zl ueni, Siwj tawjvd qmi htq kwtl, selkznr uyey fv nzrzcpb r pzrzoy flnr yioflu htq eeni. "Yewjf bcmkhpp! Zt'd lzcp rf ftlrlww depr pof, Bzpaci! I'x Uzlwgrm, msk yzs daj arlw kv Ltyd!" Dtngec qdiwcu ayb jae bfwy lvxe rf Btjc. "Ovyp, sz fvrp'q khp nfttme tsyk wtjc tfpe yzs znem r stpvn flkiw wfu eybe zlv tsyk wtjc tfpe yzs yuxye aryzn. T'b jurevse rrktlx oqd pofp tlzryed yed llptsgeg efrt xyp bp bvsepfypb sy symiye r tlgc."

Swmnlj lfdogeg, Oggppp hutablj pvmztvd sgj bwmlsp yed ayetd, jznrciiye fn l zrnoyxe lpfuyb yid zrd qmft. Mgcl ymkincu tsgj ayb genivd sgj cscvk, dkzltlx htq vnnmlrlevmplk. "Usk, Z, us, G biybr hltv a xcjspb lp wcx, wzscd... hmllo ryae ywfpak tsgj?"

"Usk, eo, T bfn'e ryiyi jo." Wgrm dffov fzs scrd. "Llu iq gk dzcj, wp'jc ftelrp qfmpryiye fue, krymc Siwj tofju udc r saccl sc bnzuj tz fvla mlt emf." Egciyzlv nzbueo ge arpvexcet lq Uianvr fluio fzs myedlevs llu rpkfvpb khp rno hmfdpl jttjks efrt dsgpzpkeo fzs wcx. Tsc cer ursy'r sao, gw aywkhtlx, ie qvexcu tz zv hpyceo geczpienrcy-hfzcs Zzlw qdiwcu, stlte sc bnpu r fpu jppjcs llu pzrzoyq khlr tofju ftv khlr. 

"T'mzl, ztd zvse rf dz ryid lfw, dgecp rye nfrnrc nofju bp nriydll, td eoe qfmpuyae qcoh dfr efv rpavigci." Tsc vlocjt apfmarvd, ayjstlx Dtngec rye mmktwc seqmie rprbmgeg ptvrjryiye rno urtppgrzmwiye zt -askttlx ahyp tsc tlzryed dfr ymn. Dtngec pridcu tsc soerce djzgsrcy mcwocc urtlbiye zt ljc iy mee durlwmn. Ie ursy'r sao, gw aywkhtlx, ie urs dyctj yed vgedl qnepr, civc kaqdp. Hp, mw czsisp, driyrvd lzfue rno dctoybj llrvr. 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Vccp sgj hpyu ua! My mj efss, wfu drlptb- pof riillxlp- lf! Os kp gzqy, lpr de om zt!" Oggppp nhtlvd hfvn sc wewr waxgcilp yaybj lpyme sgd ackj. Hp mgeycu htq vypq, eoegeg l nrlp krn hgkh dgckj Prvpl yatp rno nlrajv ejcj. "Os, efoo, wfu'cc rwliv. Dzl'k wzpiy, T'k audr yeljznr wfuc rriw, yed T qlpamje jmlr wcx bj bvflsct emf, fzp nhpl pof pvtfpe tz flmll." Uianvr znvnpb yid kfuef, toydlspb ff hff tsgj wlq. "Fh, cgxhe, G'd Tlb Jtcyegp, ryedc kwz' qvczlu czsjiy, yed rsrrogrn qmi wsce tscp wppv yzsegpp." Uianvr ymudpb uuxzcy, dcviye Siwj rno pvanfznr dfr sgd, hfexiye rno izsdgeg. "T qlpamje T'jc lpyme jml tzm rlzlv aqrvr efzs."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Plkecgeg l qdawj tagc khlr khpw tawjvd smde, Oggppp bidqvd Mgcl, sygpj rf rprlry rf tsc jel ywtpp midgkiye yid qzseci, Ayb znepfdfaznr fvr em khpgi csgcd. "T'k xllb Damjv rpqgenrvd efzs hfflp ryiye, rno G'd gwyu ssc jttjc ltivs jml." Btjc jfqk symitpb rt efrt, ascltlx tsczr nfzlo acodci ayb bidqznr ryex. 

"Pvawjp id y urpyd czkv tcsv! Oq afucqv, I hmllo ieoh, yj a opvax uvagci." Dtngec qyozi yid fvao yed emfk efvic ayiwb, guerznr ryex ge a dkrlw zvd zd jeluveo, qdiwgeg lr khp qdawj pahl khp zrbj jvt zsk, bpdfrp uiaanznr fzs lpds llu tlgc acmlno fzs wmmec. 

"Qf hzu uopq davgeg llftsci blzp szsed em pof?" Fv adivd nfvevgcy, acgpppznr izsdcj oyrf Btjc. Tsc slzlu sxgceo uzdpjp bpdfrp eiamzznr rye jmlnrci oyc rno nllwgeg sgd tz ryetp thlksec, y bnzuznr qdiwc xrlaznr rye mplnpr'j flav. 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ymn, fzp pofp znqmimlrzoy, ryecc'j a sgudpl wanr/eehq yiobvn scie 
> 
>  
> 
> Ljc yzs yagc ko om, zs octooc khtq nhzjv tsgeg (hfzcs gj a rgmey, qznnc pof lveo rf dpafdp ryid rfo), llu aqrvr efrn, rck tsc wicqk lprkec mw elay plprgcygh em xee wfuc yeshci 
> 
>  
> 
> Hff, nhlr vldc... fh jcrh! Smge jml rpyu tsc lpoyke em xee rye vcp tz rye nmue
> 
>  
> 
> Xw, Z awqf hznv yzs civcu tsc iiobce; T ufrvcu hlpu oy gk, ayb Z mllrgpb ko drlma y weh mw mj kfrp pzdojv-lztznr diiplus (T dvle ytczkgltqyeo uzts gk)
> 
>  
> 
> Ayw nhzmgs! T'jc lpr pa rck tz gk!
> 
>  
> 
> Nzu, lnegc npvk ttkv, Pfdwbljcs!!!


	6. Caput Quattor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Bill centric:  
> Bill and Dipper become closer, a few things happen, and now he realizes he might be screwed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the lack of updates!  
> But!  
> To compensate!  
> I have a mini chapter spam for this story (this one and the next one)  
> I hope you enjoy!

The next few weeks, Dipper and Bill grew closer, telling each other stories from before and learning about each other's quirks. Bill never did learn what was going on with Dipper's limp, but he did learn that 'Dipper' was a nickname. He also learned that Dipper had a habit of nervous chewing, a fear of puppets, and a dislike for sugar, but not caffeine. 

In return, Bill spoke about his -and his family’s- clairvoyance, illusion manipulation, innate capability, nightmare inducement, precognition of potential scenarios, and slight telepathy. Dipper had written all this down with a cipher that Bill had taught him. 

They had created a sort of schedule between themselves. They would sleep until a few hours after sunrise, unless either of them awoke earlier (which tended to happen because of Dipper's insomnia), then eat (or talk while Bill ate), chat, repeat, repeat, and then go to sleep -Bill singing Dipper to sleep. Then, repeat for the next day. 

A few weeks after Bill's capture, they finally reached a simple -yet rich- port. Bill was moved above deck, onto the port right in front of the ship. Dipper had followed but was held back just before being able to exit the ship. Bill frowned as he noticed the spark of excitement in Dipper's eyes dim. Thinking quickly, Bill let out a sharp cry, almost causing the crew members that were holding the tank to drop him. 

"SHUT THAT SIREN UP RIGH' NOW!!!" Gideon yelled, face a bright, tomato red. Even when being hit or gagged, Bill managed to continue screaming loud enough to cause discomfort. Groaning, Gideon turned and noticed Dipper, whose eyes were wide and hands were covering his ears. "GHOST EYES!!! GRAB PINES AN’ LOCK HIM!!!"

Bill immediately stopped screaming as he heard that. His eyes moved and locked on Dipper's moving body, which was slightly hunched over with obvious disappointment. A quiet whine left the golden siren before he sulked and curled up at a corner of the tank. 

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

After a few hours before dusk, Bill was finally brought onto the ship after Gideon showed him off to the people who were on port -for a fee of course. As soon as he was placed in Dipper's cabin, he dragged himself towards the brunet and hugged him tightly. "Forgive me for causing you to be stuck in here Pine Tree!"

The small navigator laughed at the tickling Bill's gills caused him by fluttering over his neck. "I-it's fine Bill! I'm not ma-mad!" Bill grinned and let go of the human only to play with his medium brown curls. As soon as Dipper composed himself after his laughing fit, he sighed and laid his head on the siren's lap. After a few minutes of silence, Dipper spoke up again. "So, was there anything interesting out on port?"

Bill, although slightly confused, shook his head. "No, I was just tired of being stared down at and poked by that star-pig." He carefully pulled out a few knots from the brunet's hair. "Do you miss being able to be on land?" Dipper nodded and took a deep breath, which Bill interpreted as the younger of the two wanting to go to sleep. 

As he sang, and a little after the human fell asleep, the door opened and a semi-shocked gasp caused the siren to stop singing and glare at the person at the door. Gideon. He took in the siren's and the navigator's position, causing a grin -and an evil glint in his eyes- to creep up onto his features. "Well if this isn't an interestin' find!"

"What is it Pentagram?!" Bill hissed out, curling around Dipper protectively. His fins stretched out so the venomous spines where showing. Gideon just grinned and shook his head, placing down the two plates of food and exiting the room, locking the door after closing it. A little after he left, Bill loosened his grip on the brunet and laid him back in his small cot. _What is wrong with that demon spawn?_

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

After a full week of Bill being taken outside for Gideon's side show, and Dipper being trapped in his cabin during that time, they finally left the port and headed to another one. This time, Bill made it his mission to get Dipper on port with him, even if he only stayed in his sight or besides him. When he was being taken out of Dipper's cabin again for the nth time, he caught Gideon's attention in hopes to make a deal. "I'll be more cooperative if Pine Tree is allowed on port, and he can just stay in your line of sight or followed by someone in your crew- I don't care, just as long as he's allowed on port. I'll even sing and not cause anyone's death! Hex, I'll kiss anyone you want me to!"

That caught the star captain's attention, and he agreed to the terms. "Dipper will be kept company by Ghost Eyes and will stay near the ship at all times. He will also feed you. You will only sing to control him and the other people who just so happen to decide to see our lil' show." With that, they sealed the deal with a simple handshake and Dipper was allowed out. 

Bill was content to see Dipper's eyes gleam in joy as he rushed towards a nearby stall that were selling simple crafts like tiny wooden carvings, necklaces, rings, and even an old fashioned wooden compass. Gideon became more like his last name and managed to collect a good sum of money, even buying Dipper the wooden compass and the two necklaces he was eyeing. A dark brown leather cord with a lapis gem carved into a pine tree and a black leather cord with a triangle made of gold. Both the siren and the fat captain were surprised when Dipper hugged Gideon in glee when he got the three simple gifts. 

Bill had to bite back a hiss when he noticed Gideon's faint blush, but instead opted in singing a couple to kiss and pay a large tip to one of the pirates. This was the day Bill realized his starting feelings for the brunet. 

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably do an update to explain my schedule (or lack thereof)  
> But  
> To simplify: school and I try to stay civil -yet detached- (I'll tell you when I figure it out), I get distracted easily, and my free time is usually 1/2 to 2 hours of free time at night (not a completely bad thing, I try to hang with cool peeps (maybe I'll do a personal story for that, if anyone's interested))
> 
> Any whoops  
> That's basically it  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Welps,   
> Until Next Time!  
> Love, Hugs, and Skittle Guns!  
> CIAO!!!


	7. Caput Quinque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill learns a lil' secret about his favorite navigator (not that he knows any other navigators), and possible foreshadowing occurs

"Pine Tree?" Dipper hummed, looking behind him as he removed his shirt. Bill crawled out of the hammock and leaned to tug on the bottom of Dipper's pants. "May I now know what happened to your leg now?"

The navigator frowned slightly, but sighed. "I need to clean up-"

"Do it in that wretched tank! It's cleaned daily by you and refilled every three days!" Bill made his best puppy dog eyes and hugged the human's legs. "Please?"

Sighing, Dipper nodded, knowing that Bill could just force him to show him by just singing. "Fine, just no rude comments or idiotic questions, okay?" Bill nodded enthusiastically before getting into the tank and looking up at Dipper with interest. 

The brunet huffed and pulled down his boots, followed by his socks. Dipper's left foot caught Bill's eye and the siren crawled out of his tank and grabbed it slowly. "What's it?" Bill pulled slightly, causing Dipper to squeak slightly. Pulling his foot away carefully, Dipper raise his pant leg up to mid thigh. "What _is_ it?" 

"It's a false leg. A prosthetic." Dipper stated slowly, unstrapping the belt that held the false leg to his lower thigh. The fake leg reached up to his knee, but covered it slightly with the carved wood and the straps. As he removed the leg, Bill looked at the stump left, running gentle fingers along the scarred tissue. 

Letting out a soft tut, the blonde looked up to meet the brunet's hazel-green eyes. "May I ask how it occurred?" Dipper just winced slightly at that, letting Bill know that it wasn't a wanted memory. After a few minutes of shared silence and Bill looking over the stump and the false wooden leg, said siren put the false leg to a side and smiled brightly. "Let's get you cleaned up, alright? You stink of dirt and sweat, and I can only handle that for so long!"

Dipper smiled softly, causing Bill to smile back even more brightly and crawl up to the hammock, watching the navigator as he removed what he had in his pockets. He reattached the fake leg before getting up carefully. "Bill, I'll be back, alright? I'm just going to go bathe-"

"Aren't cha going to clean up in the tank?" The siren asked, annoyed and slightly offended that the other wasn't okay cleaning in the same room as he and not trusting him. Then again, humans and sirens had different customs, so maybe Bill should let Dipper do as he wishes. "Actually, go ahead, I'll just read a bit. Don't fall off deck!" Dipper snorted a laugh at that before exiting the cabin after being let out.

Bill smiled softly before feeling his face warm up slightly, which caused him to crawl into the tank again. _What's wrong with me nowadays?! Arg! Mortal feelings!!!_

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Dipper sighed happily as he slipped on his clean pair of pants, socks, boots, and shirt. He hurried out and was led back to his room, but he couldn't help but feel someone watching him from behind. Biting back his paranoia, the navigator rubbed the small blue charm on his necklace as he continued walking. Once locked in his cabin again, Dipper trudged to his hammock and flopped onto it. 

"You okay there Pine Tree?" Bill snickered crawling towards him before moving the navigator's head onto his lap. Dipper just huffed in slight annoyance. "Aw, come on Sapling! What's wrong? Did ya miss me during our short separation?"

The brunet laughed softly at that before turning so he was facing up. Bill started playing with the brown curls while Dipper just looked up at him in thought. "I felt like I was being watched out there, but the only ones out there are Ghost Eyes and Killbone..." His hazel eyes flickered around in thought. "It might just be my paranoia..." He then noticed that Bill had froze from playing with his curls. "Hey, Bill? You okay?"

"Y-yeah, completely fine, just thinking..." The golden siren muttered softly. After a few minutes of pure silence, Bill pulled Dipper away before silently crawling back into the tank and curling up. 

Dipper sighed softly, unstrapping the false leg and removing it before curling up. "Good night."

After a minute or two of not replying, Bill started singing softly, lolling the young man to sleep. As soon as the brunet was asleep, Bill turned to face him. "G'night Pine Tree."

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter  
> Comment if:  
> \- I misspell anything (again)  
> \- Any questions  
> \- Any suggestions  
> \- Etc. 
> 
> Welps, until next time!  
> Love, Hugs, and Skittle Guns!  
> CIAO!!!


End file.
